03212014MaenamNullar
07:50 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 19:50 -- 07:50 AC: hey Nully uh 07:50 AC: do yu like 07:50 AC: have a minnowte ?? 07:50 AG: oh hey maenam 07:50 AC: I mean minute 07:50 AG: yeah sure 07:50 AG: seems like we haven't talked in ages /:> 07:51 AC: lolol totes truue =:) 07:52 AC: its jusst been like 07:52 AG: ,,, 07:52 AC: whale to bee honest its been liike shell =:\ 07:52 AG: like, uh, like, hell, you mean, 07:52 AG: are you okay,, 07:53 AG: our world has been mad boring lately 07:53 AG: like, we're in weird bee hive drone thing but all they ever do is talk and make shit radioactive and try to kill people 07:53 AC: woah thatts like 07:53 AC: totes intensse 07:53 AG: oh 07:53 AG: no, not really, to be honest 07:54 AG: compared to the shit we've done since we entered the game it's pretty lame actually /:> 07:54 AC: oh well uhhh 07:54 AC: qood poinnt I quess ?? 07:54 AG: ehehe 07:54 AC: were still like 07:55 AC: flounderinq arounnd here 07:55 AC: we triied to qet innto the castly place but uhhhh 07:55 AG: yeah last I heard you guys captured a prince and were following one of balish's idiotic plans 07:55 AC: ohh yeahh 07:55 AC: OH YEAHH 07:56 AC: duh I nearlly forqot whyy I wass fiishinq for a lline there for a sec lol 07:56 AC: Balish is missinqq 07:56 AG: he's probably getting pegged by libby or going through a psychotic break 07:56 AG: don't worry about it, he's way too stubborn and awful to die ]:<<<< 07:56 AC: oh um 07:56 AC: yu like 07:56 AC: havennt heard yett have yu ?? 07:57 AG: heard what 07:57 AC: um whale 07:57 AC: Libby is also kinnda totes missinq 07:57 AG: oh 07:58 AC: annd umm Kikate and Jossik arre dead 07:58 AG: maybe they did some troll romeo and troll juliet shit 07:58 AG: fingers crossed amirite 07:58 AG: I mean.... 07:58 AG: wow I'm sorry 07:58 AG: I don't want you to lose your moirail but I'm not too fond of either of them 08:00 AC: its like 08:00 AC: fine I quess ??? 08:00 AC: I know a lott of peeps donnt like 08:00 AC: reelly care for Balish 08:01 AG: I did 08:01 AG: I used to 08:01 AG: and look what that got me /:> 08:01 AC: sorry =:( 08:02 AG: don't apologize, it's not your fault 08:02 AG: it's all balish, and that fucking wretch libby 08:02 AG: I almost wish I'd never met the both of them /:<<> 08:02 AC: oh umm 08:02 AC: nott to channqe the subbject butt thatt reminds me 08:02 AC: yu miqhht wanna like 08:03 AG: ,,, 08:03 AC: keep an eye outt for some kinnd of monster thinqy ??? 08:03 AG: what 08:03 AC: Rysporbro saiid somethinq attacked Libby and Jossik and Kikate 08:04 AC: and um 08:04 AC: its totes likelly that its what krilled Jossik and Kikate 08:04 AG: why were they even in the same place in the first place 08:04 AG: was libby trying to kill team dangan ronpa AGAIN, 08:05 AC: um okaay iff like 08:05 AC: Im nautical wronnq 08:05 AC: Jossik and Kikate were likke 08:05 AC: tryinq to turnn Libby over to umm 08:05 AC: to Jackie 08:05 AG: uh what 08:06 AG: I expect that from jossik but not kikate 08:06 AG: how did something else kill jossik and kikate before libby murdered them then /: 08:06 AG: that's fishy as fuck 08:06 AC: lol 08:06 AC: oops sorry =:( 08:06 AG: nah I said fishy for you # 08:06 AG: that's like 08:07 AG: the new symbol for 'totes cool friendship that's not in a quadrant' aka tcftniaq 08:07 AC: omq thats SUPES perfect !!! 08:08 AC: ### =:D=:D=:D 08:08 AG: ehehehe yeah I thought of it for uh... for sami ):> 08:08 AC: oh 08:08 AC: uhhh whale like 08:09 AC: maaaaybe you should like 08:09 AC: stalk to herr soon 08:09 AC: I mean talk 08:09 AG: ... ):> yeah maybe 08:09 AG: how, uh 08:09 AG: how did your conversation with her go,, 08:10 AG: we haven't really spoken since then 08:10 AC: uuuummmmm 08:10 AC: whaaaaaale 08:11 AC: yu shouldd totes tallk to herr 08:11 AC: annd uhh 08:11 AC: thatts abouut all I can shale 08:12 AG: .... uhm... alright 08:12 AG: if she hasn't talked to me yet first the prawngnosis must not be too good 08:12 AG: sorry that one was a major stretch ehehe 08:12 AC: lolol no noooo that was tooooootes leqit !!! 08:14 AC: annd trust mee yur like 08:14 AC: tooootes overthinnkinq thinqs =:) 08:14 AG: .... really? 08:14 AG: or uh 08:14 AG: reely 08:15 AC: lolol reeeeelly 08:15 AG: well okay I'll... talk to her if she has.. time for me or whatever 08:16 AC: lol Im shore she will Nully 08:17 AG: .... (:> 08:17 AG: alright well 08:17 AG: let me know if you hear from balish 08:17 AG: not like I care if he's alive or anything but 08:17 AG: you know 08:17 AG: we need everyone we can to finish this game or something 08:18 AC: yeah hes uh 08:18 AC: hes totes fine 08:18 AC: absolutely 08:18 AG: /: 08:19 AC: or at leastt Ive beenn tellinq myshellfish thatt 08:19 AC: I mean 08:19 AC: oh yu knoww what I mean 08:20 AG: yeah I know 08:20 AG: ... (: 08:20 AC: =:) 08:20 AG: well alright I'll let you go 08:20 AG: I should catch up with 08:20 AG: well a few people actually 08:20 AC: allriqht Nully 08:21 AC: take carre for mee !! 08:21 AC: # 08:21 AG: will do #### 08:22 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:22 --